


Calm

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mama!Reader, mama!Hela, shameless fluff, soft!Hela is the Best Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: It isn't often that the Goddess of Death receives a smile upon a first meeting.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> A Soft(tm) prompt from tumblr, asking for "reader had the baby, a little girl, who doesn't stop crying, but when she sees Hela, she calms down and smiles, fluff fluff."
> 
> Enjoy~

Of all the inopportune times you’d imagined yourself going into labor, none of them had been the very morning Hela was to return from a brief, but necessary, good will tour around the kingdom in preparation for the time she would soon have to take off to help take care of you, and your new baby.

It was all you could do to inform a servant to have word be sent to Hela to come back to the palace immediately before you began the daunting waddle to find the healers and get to the birthing suite before the contractions started.

The process of giving birth was simultaneously better and worse than you’d expected. You went a few long hours with contractions that were mildly irritating at best, but when they _did_ hit, they hit hard, and the closer together they became, the more you prayed to the Norns that Hela would come before the baby did, ready to comfort you and hold your hand through it all.

It wasn’t until you’d been informed that the baby was crowning that you heard rather loud talking and arguing outside of the door, a telltale sign that Hela had finally, with hardly a moment to spare, arrived, and no sooner had you finished thanking the Norns did she come into the room, nearly tearing the door from its hinges in her haste as she rushed to your side, kneeling next to you and taking your hand in hers.

“Tell me I’m not too late?” You could hear the worry dripping from her voice, and you managed an exhausted smile as she kissed the back of your hand.

“….cut it a little close, darling. They say one more push and she’ll be here.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I never should have gone on that Nornsforsaken tour.”

“We didn’t know she was coming today.” It wasn’t a lie. The healers and seers had given their best estimates, but none of them had been certain when exactly the baby would come. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.” Another contraction left you biting the words out, and Hela held your hand tightly as the healers advised you to give one final push.

Seconds later, you heard the angry crying of your baby coming into the world, and you felt every muscle in your body relax in relief and sheer _joy_ that you had done it, and you smiled as you heard the healers excitedly getting the baby all cleaned up and as Hela congratulated you and told you proud she was of you between kisses to your forehead.

“It’s a healthy baby girl, your Highnesses.”

Hela huffed out a laugh. “You were right. All this time.”

“I _told_ you. I just _felt it_.” You shifted yourself to sit up a little more comfortably, and as soon as the healers held out the baby for you, you reached for her, cuddling her close as she continued to wail in confusion about the sudden change of scenery.

“Hi, there… Hello, sweet girl… We’re so happy to meet you…” you cooed, your heart overwhelmed with how much love you felt for the tiny little baby in your arms, who had _yet_ to stop fussing. “I know… All of that must have been so scary, huh…” You kissed her little forehead, holding her a little better so that Hela could see her more clearly as she sat down next to you on the bed.

“Hello, little one…” Hela murmured softly, with a reverence you seldom heard in her voice. “She’s just the most perfect little thing.”

You nodded, unable to tear your eyes away from her. “…loud, like her mother, though,” you teased. You weren’t concerned that the baby hadn’t stopped crying yet, but you _had_ hoped she’d calm down once you’d held her.

“Hey, she just went through a very _tough_ series of events. Her entire world got turned upside down. It was a whole ordeal.” Hela reached over to caress her little cheek gently, then, with just a single finger. “It’s alright, little one… We’re here now… We’re here…”

With a suddenness that was almost like magic, the baby opened her newborn-grey eyes, looking right up at Hela, and the next second, she was silent. It was enough to make you huff out a quiet laugh of disbelief as you looked between her and your wife.

“…well, I think we know who her preferred mother is.” You smiled, and looked down at the baby, who was still just _watching_ Hela, an expression that was so similar to one that Hela herself made often, when she was trying to figure something out. It made your heart flutter.

Hela, who’d remained silent as soon as the baby stopped crying, watching her in much the same way that _she_ was being watched, and you just kept looking between the two of them, smiling so softly as they got to know each other in a way that you already knew was uniquely _them_.

“…aren’t you just the sweetest little thing…” Hela whispered, and when the baby’s entire little face lit up with the cutest little smile you had ever seen, the both of you laughed in response. “Smiling already. You get that _right_ from your mama.” Hela finally tore her gaze from the baby to look up at you, with so much love you felt like your heart was going to burst for a second time that evening.

“…Do you want to hold her?” You were already shifting to lay her in her arms, and Hela immediately took her, holding her so that they could keep looking at each other. “Look at you two… Bonding already…”

Hela hummed softly, brushing the back of her finger down the baby’s cheek again. “…I think this might be the first time anyone has ever _smiled_ the first time they met me.”

“You’re her _mother_. She loves you, already.” You couldn’t _stop_ watching the way the baby was smiling up at Hela, looking so calm and at peace with everything happening around her.

“I love _her_. More than anything. Thank you for giving her to me.” Hela’s voice was thick with emotion, and you smiled softly, kissing her shoulder before tucking your head there.

“I can’t get over how happy she looks. Look, she hasn’t stopped smiling since she laid eyes on you. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Hela said nothing, only continued to look at the baby with a softness even greater than how gently she treated you, and it warmed your heart to no end, even as you felt exhaustion tugging on your consciousness.

“Sleep. You’ve had a long day, too, you know.” Leave it to Hela to notice that you were half-asleep without even looking at you.

“…in a little bit… I’m watching the two loves of my life be adorable together.”

Hela hummed softly, tearing her gaze away long enough to kiss your head before turning back to the baby, and when you eventually fell asleep, it was to the sound of Hela cooing to your daughter quietly about how much she loved her, and everything she would teach her and do with her as she grew up.

You’d never known a greater calm in all your life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and for enabling my mama!Hela feels.


End file.
